


Si tan solo...

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucedió como siempre suceden estas cosas, inesperadamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si tan solo...

Sucedió como siempre suceden esas cosas, inesperadamente. Un momento estaba hablando con él de cosas sin importancia y al siguiente…

Peter le vio bajar la cabeza sonriendo, un ligero rubor en las mejillas, haciéndole ver como un chiquillo y no como el hombre que realmente era. Siempre reaccionaba así cuando reconocía su buen trabajo en la oficina en privado. Estando frente a Jones y Cruz, incluso Hughes, se mostraba arrogante y burlón, diciéndoles que esa era exactamente la razón por la que le habían contratado. Pero cuando estaban a solas, cuando Peter le decía que había sido un buen día gracias a él, reaccionaba como si alguien le hubiera dicho algo que ansiaba escuchar, pero no estaba seguro de merecer.

En ocasiones como esa, Peter sonreía de oreja a oreja, sorprendido de la sensación de orgullo que le llenaba el pecho. Por pura buena suerte, Neal nunca le miraba en esos momentos, o Peter hubiera tenido que vivir con la eterna burla de éste por esa pizca de debilidad en el hombre que tenía su libertad en la punta de sus dedos.

Esta vez, el sentimiento de orgullo y buena voluntad que le llenaba fue superior a sus fuerzas. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello. Neal le sonrió, con las mejillas sonrosadas de vergüenza. Peter sintió algo dentro del pecho, algo que no sabía cómo definir. Dejó que su mano bajara por el rostro de Neal, su pulgar acariciando la piel, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba haciendo, mirándole fijamente, tratando de comprender.

\- Peter… - la voz de Neal le hizo reaccionar. Espero unos momentos antes de apartar la mano del rostro de Neal, demasiado conciente de que cualquier otra reacción probablemente heriría sus sentimientos.

\- Eres un buen chico Neal. Puedes lograr grandes cosas si sigues por el camino recto… - Peter conocía ya todas las expresiones de hastío que Neal ponía cada vez que le recordaban su situación. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

\- Peter, en serio. Creo que hasta ahora no te he dado razón alguna para seguir dándome el mismo sermón, además… - Neal se quedó callado cuando la mano de Peter volvió a su rostro. Le miró, confundido.

\- Neal. – Peter no supo qué decir, pero confiaba en que con su tacto y con su mirada pudiera comunicar a este cabeza dura, que realmente se preocupaba por él. – Todo sería más fácil entre nosotros si… - ese era realmente el problema, tal vez eran mucho más que colegas, amigos de hecho, pero ninguno confiaba completamente en el otro. Siete años de relación con la ley siempre entre ellos, habían dejado marcas que ninguno podía ignorar. – Lo siento, pero así son las cosas y ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Neal siguió mirándole, sin decir palabra; sin embargo, apenas perceptiblemente, movió su rostro contra la mano que aun estaba sobre su mejilla, acercando sus labios a la palma de Peter, esperando a que fuera él quien diera el siguiente paso.

Peter le sonrió, apartó su mano y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Pórtate bien, Neal. No necesito más dolores de cabeza por tu causa.

\- ¿Y dónde está lo divertido en eso, hum? – Peter se volvió a mirarlo, con esa expresión seria que Neal había aprendido a respetar – Ok, Peter. Nada de travesuras en mi tiempo libre. Lo prometo.

\- Yeah, cómo si pudiera creerte… - Peter dijo, sonriendo, mientras bajaba las escaleras, seguro de que Neal no podría escucharle.


End file.
